Fluid flow systems, such as urban or domestic water supply systems, gas supply systems in a plant, etc., may require authentication of an end-user in order to confirm fluid consumption through the respective system, by the a particular end-user, and to verify that consumption by the end-user is intentional and recognizable by a fluid control unit of the fluid flow system.
The term end-user as used herein in the specification and claims denotes any fluid consuming device fitted at a fluid flow system. For example, an end-user can be an open ended hose (fitted or not with a nozzle/spout), an irrigation unit or irrigation line, a water supply unit such as a toilet, shower, sink and the like, etc.
The term deterministic end-user as used herein in the specification and claims denotes an end-user configured for consumption of a predetermined amount of fluid. Alternatively, this term can be used for designating an end-user configured for consuming fluid at predetermined times or intervals. Examples of deterministic end-users are a dishwasher, a laundry machine and the like, a controlled/computerized irrigation line, etc.